polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Spainball
Spainball |nativename = Españabola|image = XGslg5N.png |imagewidth = 200px|caption = Spain is of Grouchy|personality = Very grouchy, religious and lazy|language = Spanish (most spoken), Catalan, Valencian, Aragonese, Basque, Leonese, Asturian, Galician, Mirandese|capital = Madrid|religion = Catholic Atheism Islam|friends = Brothers , Mexicoball, Argentinaball, Chileball, Colombiaball, Uruguayball, Peruball, Brazilball, UKball (sometimes) and USAball (mostly)|enemies = Nazi debt collector, ISISball, Moroccoball (can into worst kebab to me), Cubaball, Venezuelaball, Boliviaball, Gibraltar stealer (mostly), Cataloniaball, Basqueball, Galiciaball, Canary Islandsball, Netherlandsball and Philippinesball|likes = Siesta, Ships, Gold, Paella, having sex with natives, bullfighting, Football, Onda Vital, A todo gas|hates = Independence, Separatists Natives, Crisis Jews.|reality = Kingdom of Spain|government = Unitary parliamentary and constitutional monarchy|predecessor = Kingdom of Castile and Leonball, Crown of Aragonball, Emirate of Granadaball, Republic of Spainball & Francoist Spainball|founded = 1516|gender = Female|successor = |ended = |intospace = Si|status = Developed|notes = Under First Spanish Republicball during 1873-1874 Under Second Spanish Republicball during 1931-1939 Under Francoist Spainball during 1936-1975|military = Ejército de Tierra, Ejército del Aire, Marina Española|food = Paella, tapas, tortilla, ham, wine...|bork = ¡Ostia, ostia!(Siesta, siesta!)}} Spainball is the Spanish countryball. A history full of corruption, conspirations and extreme bad luck is guaranteed for maybe one of the most developed countries in Europe, because of those factors mentioned previously. Spainball used to have one of the biggest empires in history, but right now he's a frustrated economic vassal of Germanyball. Currently suffering with so many independence movements inside of him. He also has a brother country called Portugalball who is trying to rob his clay which he also likes to bully. History History of Spain is: First raped by the celts, then raped by the romans, then by the visigoths, then by the Muslims, then got the biggest empire of the world and lost it. Got raped by the french later, then got raped himself and now is being raped by the germans. But also have good relationships with some countries. Relationships *Latin Americaballs -. He wonders what would have happen if was a good papa to them...he worries about his kids sometimes..They used to be good kids...(before he came that is).. * Argentinaball - My son that is muy bueno at fútbol. They both claim clay that are controlled by UKball. * WHERE IS MY PAPA'S DAY CARD!!! (gets thrown by a sack of cards and blushing Latins) * Puerto Ricoball -Who was of el again? Oh, is the hijo with gold. I gavings him Autonomia, but later gave it to gringo because el already was of attackings him. * Mexicoball - My biggest son who's also a criminal. Plox get rid of your drug cartels and gangs. But he still makings me proud to be his papa * Venezuelaball -He claims clay formerly from UKball and currently controlled by Guyanaball. El has a president that dont likings me so much * Cyprusball - It also claims clay controlled by UKball. * Portugalball - Brother and best friend. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peninsular_War PERO NO SIEMPRE FUE MEJOR AMIGO * Canary Islandsball - My last son. * Philippinesball - Son he had to sell to USAball. * Germanyball - DAMN NAZIS!! Gib monies * Netherlandsball - Son and Rival in FIFA World Cup 2010 and 2014. * Andorraball - His most successful son. * Castile and Leónball - Papá * Castilla-La Manchaball - Mamá * Cataloniaball and Basqueball - No independencia!!! * Moroccoball - This cobarde es un son of la madre! No tendrás a mis hijos! * UKball - BE GIBBINGS OF GIBRALTUR! MIENTES MIERDA QUE ASPIRA INGLÉS COBARDE! Argentina is of mine too. * ISISball : Mira pendejo yuo are a horrible kebab and yuo murderd paris and if you tried to Remake el puto muslman(AL-ANDALUS)'VOY A MERTER UN MISIL A TU YHIADISTA VIVA RECONQUISTA''''' * USAball - Took land from me. He is the son of UKball. Some of his states are mis hijos. Other than that we are pretty good friends. Gallery SPQR ball meets his family1.png VYllbq2.png WFWPO.png Family Pride.png CD0wdzz.png SPQR ball meets his family.png Europe be not for Semites!!.png Dun worry be happy.jpg PIIGS.png NpF2Vl2.png U14CRaj.png Claims.png Españaball - blanda.png|Blanda blanda The Spanish Compromise.png The Chain of Gib.png DddJAIl.png Germoiney needs better friends.jpg Broken Trident.png 1462946 336851479848540 5836214787270611128 n.png 5047487+ 679f3be77c25f949c03e3d99e94e850a.jpg 1399144 655242471194373 1874013730 o.jpg Letting go.png Jq65TIR.png Invasions.png Independence.png u3Oousq.png ABMf9ns.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png qgv5uVh.png 's2chH6I.png Opera Mundi new.png Et7VFQE.png CK5BEHn.png IMaV1pv.png 1yUy0Ii.png MczCjUI.png TYCRAOn.png GJ3e4EU.png 1i3byEU.png 'w5bXUJi.png Al2ek3uwe48x.png 84wEmWH.png 28bw7iw2298x.png 7PFEp9E.png VPmIOS8.png Pakjesavond.png|as Sinterklaas FO85LzY.png JbbeI87.png VoNkUek.png HugBVAZ.png FFzwTVp.png 'rVc7Klw.png DCkITRM.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png History of Europe.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Sele_Polandball.png I8ftf11.png wtB1Rxj.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png G2JPDVu.png History of Europe.png Links *Facebook page *Wiki Polandball (in spanish) es:Españaball fr:Espagneballe nah:Caxtillantapayoli nl:Spanjebal pl:Spainball ru:Испания Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Modern Countryball Category:Spanish speaking countryball Category:EU Category:Catholic Category:NATO Category:Former kebab removers Category:Latin Category:Europoor Category:Romance Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Euro € Category:Protestant Category:PIIGS Category:World Cup Host Category:OSCE Category:Independent Category:Wine Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Iberia Category:Christianity Category:First World Countries Category:OECD Members Category:Olympic Host Category:Pork Lovers Category:Pro Israel Category:Coat of arms countryball Category:Multilingual